wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Anathar
'''Anathar '''is tertiary and important antagonists from Wakfu. This monster is a senior Shushu with the power to copy the skills of anyone who touches him, commanding head of Rushu's Shushu armed forces. Originally it was one of 995 Shushu imprisoned in the objects, specifically the shadowed hood, guarded by Cavalier Justice Knight (member of the Clan of Cania Plains, Bonta area in the game) but under pressure from the Rubilax attack, Justice released Anathar then turned out to be too weak to keep him under control. History Jailbreak Decides to release Remington to thank him for his help, but instead of being grateful to them, he attacks him and releases a monster to cover his escape. But his plan fails because the monster turns against him and swallows Grany (his brother turned into a cat). Then he takes on Percedal to rob him of Rubilax because he seems to have an account to settle with him. The monster puts Rubilax with Grany in her stomach and runs away. During the assault, the Justice Knight father was expelled from Anathar. As Anathar is weakened, his belly opens and Remington tries to recover Grany while Percedal tries to catch Rubilax. Seeing that Tristepin came to his rescue, Rubilax finally begs him to beg him to save him. Indeed, given what Rubilax did to King Rushu, he knows very well that if he returns to the world of the Shushus he will probably be put to death. Anathar first form Anathar is too close to the portal to be able to free himself, he knows that he is condemned to return to the dimension of the shushus. To get his head high, he grabs Remington, Percedal and Yugo and draws them with him in his dimension. Amalia, Ruel and Evangelyne see the dimensional portal close again without having succeeded in entering it. Now their friends are inaccessible, so they can not do anything to help them. Returning Home After the unsuccessful Anathar attack, the group escapes from the Rushu arena and heads for the gate. Rubilax is so weak that he can no longer stand. Despite his weight, Percedal decides to carry it on his back. Rubilax does not understand why Percedal helps him, he advises him to abandon him because his presence slows the group and jeopardizes their chances of escape. Even if Rubilax is right, Percedal refuses to abandon it. Rubilax finally sees what it means to have true friends watching over you and it seems that he is beginning to appreciate that. Attacking the World Many shushu landed, quickly followed by Rushu, Qilby and Anathar who took possession of Adamaï's body. Yugo wondered how he could make his appearance normal to his brother. Far from the battle, Goultard believed dead felt the arrival of Rushu and he seems determined to go and see what happens. Yugo and the dragon Phaeris soon realized that the Anathar shushu had taken possession of Adamaï's body, but they had no idea how to save it. The Dragon Phaeris has great difficulty in standing up to the Shushu Anathar who merged with Adamaï, so he inherited his power. Yugo can count only on himself to face Qilby. Unfortunately, he is still too young and, despite his unwavering will, he is quickly defeated. Seeing that Qilby was about to finish him, Phaeris intervened to protect him. This attack has no effect on an opponent like Qilby who can teleport through his portals, but at least it has distracted Qilby's attention and allowed Yugo to recover a bit of his spirit. While Qilby gets rid of Anathar, Yugo emerges from the rubble. When Qilby opens a portal to the Blank Dimension, Yugo throws himself at him and pushes him through. Category:Shushu Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Demon Category:TV series Category:Animated Series